


My safekeeping

by Slashaddict96



Category: Happy Days
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Blow Jobs, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Discipline, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fonzie lives with his father, Gay Male Character, Greasers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Obviously i'm making howard the tough parent, One-Sided Relationship, Period-Typical Homophobia, Physical Abuse, Richie's a big mamas boy here, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, mother/son relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: Richie and Fonzie live completely different lives what happens when their friendship becomes more?





	1. Chapter 1

_Richie started his morning like any other showered got dressed and ate his mom's delicious breakfast_

Dad already off to work? Asks Richie

Yes, dear, he had to open the shop early one of his new workers called in saying they wouldn't be able to make it in says, Marion scrubbing the plates 

that reminds me I'll probably be late coming home me and the guys are gonna check out a movie at the drive-in says, Richie, 

Oh, will that be including Fonzie? Asks Marion in suspicion 

Well yeah, he's one of the guys and plus he looks out for us you know? Not a lot of tough guys would wanna look out for a bunch of nerds like us says, Richie,

You mean you? Asks Joanie still chewing her food

What? Says Richie sitting his glass of orange juice down in confusion 

You mean you what I meant was Fonzie only wants to look out for you he doesn't even like Ralph or potsie says, Joanie

_richie knew Joanie was right but he wasn't gonna let her know that_

you don't know what you're talking about of course he likes them they're the coolest ones why would anyone wanna hang with just me? Alright I'm not gonna argue says, Richie, leaving the table mom I'll be right back I forgot one of the books I have to return back to the school library 

Okay dear but don't be long says, Marion, as she sat down 

_while Richie was digging for the lost book he came across one of the magazines he had stolen from his mom which contained pictures of half-naked men he had forgotten about it he didn't have time to sneak it back so he just shoved it into his bag with the rest of his books_

richie dear your going to be late yells, Marion

Coming mom yells Richie 

_as Richie hurried back into the kitchen he quickly gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door_

_But on his way Marion noticed something fall out of his bag a subscription for the adult magazine she had thought she hid she got a look of confusion on her face after realizing what's probably going on she let out a huff of air knowing she and Richie needed to talk_


	2. Bullies Drive-ins and sex talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie faces a gang of greasers leaving a friend to help him out

as _Richie pulled in the school parking lot he saw that Fonzie was already there reading his latest nude ladies magazine whichever kind it was Richie never paid much attention to those magazines besides when potsie and Ralph tossed them in his face after parking his bike Richie ran over to say hi to Fonzie maybe a little too fast_

hey, Fonzie hanging around already?  Asks Richie 

Yeah, my pop is workin' the garage today he sent me home says, Fonzie,

_richie couldn't help but notice a bruise forming under his eye he furrowed his eyebrows in wonderment_

got a problem, Cunningham? Asks Fonzie defensively 

Uh no Fonzie not at all says, Richie, shaking his head look Fonz I gotta go can't miss class I'll see you after school 

_during class, Richie kept thinking about Fonzie and why his eye looked shattered he could hardly focus on his history paper at all_

Mr. Cunningham, I noticed you've hardly touched your paper the teacher Mrs. Williams spoke up.

I'm sorry Mrs.Williams I uh was distracted says, Richie, apologetically 

Mr.Cunningham I'm sorry but whatever you're distracted by must wait until after class now, please focus says Mrs Williams in a stern tone

Yes ma'am says, Richie, going back to his paper

_after school was over Richie couldn't get out fast enough he grabbed his backpack threw the leftover work in his locker and headed for the door by the time he got out Fonzie was nowhere to be found, Richie shrugged it off thinking he'll just catch him at the drive in_

_It had gotten pretty dark out at this point Richie really wished he had just gone with Ralph and potsie instead of riding his bike alone soon enough he noticed a gang of motorcycles coming his way he tried to play it cool but really he was frightened since gangs on motorcycles were always the ones to pick on him_

well well well look who it is goody too shoes Cunningham says the head leader 

_richie knew these thoughs from school they were a bunch of wannabee greasers when really they were just loser bullies who made Richie and his friends lives a living hell_

look guys I don't want any trouble I just want to get to the drive-in before the movie starts says, Richie, trying to get past through

_suddenly he was knocked off his bike face on the pavement he felt the gush of his lower lip busting he raised his head off the ground not wanting anymore trouble so he watched as the guys dug through his backpack_

woe what have we here a magazine full of naked men? Says the leader 

No it's not what it looks like says, Richie, getting back on his feet as fast as he could 

Looks like little Richie here is a queer you like to suck cock, Cunningham? Says the leader 

_richie felt a huge lump in his throat he never had anyone call him that before but why wasn't he denying it? He thought_

_soon enough he felt a pair of big hands squeeze his bottom he jumped in surprise and shock_

please don't I'm a virgin says Richie in a shaken tone on the verge of tears

_the guys than all start laughing soon enough the older man started undoing Richie's belt_

_driving down the same road Fonzie noticed the whole thing he stopped for a minute to see better after realizing who it was he sped up the driving_  

_the guys saw the car coming through like a bat out of hell and scurried off before Fonzie could get to them Richie turned around to see that he had just been saved_

_Fonzie parked in the middle of the highway and ran to Richie's side immediately_

fonzie? Asks Richie

Hey Cunningham you alright? 

_richie just bursted into tears without no word which was enough for Fonzie he lead Richie to his car door like a gentleman which Fonzie hated to admit he was one_

_By the time they got to the drive in it was packed Fonzie didn't mind the wait though he wanted to talk to Richie anyway_

those losers were lucky they left before I got there did any of them hurt you besides the shiner on your lip? Asks Fonzie 

No but they did call me a queer I should have stopped them myself I'm such a pansy says Richie, 

You're not a pansy rich you're  just not a fighter no offense

And besides chicks love a guy that's soft and mushy says Fonzie poking at Richie's side leaving Richie to giggle 

_things started to pick up after Richie and Fonzie finally got to see the movie which they were really enjoying east of Eden with James Dean both Richie and Fonzie adored him during the movie Richie suddenly felt a hand slide over his he looked up at Fonzie with a beating heart and a growing erection they didn't know what came over them it was either the springtime air or the excitement from the movie but soon enough Richie and Fonzie were leaning in to kiss it hurt a little since Richie had a skinned up lip but he could care less he deepened the kiss allowing Fonzie to enter his tongue, Richie than reached his hand under Fonzie's shirt his chest full of hair and muscles soon enough Fonzie stopped Richie_

alright red take it easy says Fonzie laughing 

_sudden regret started to wash over Richie realizing he was just making out with a man the Fonz no less_

i'm not queer Richie squeeked 

Fonzie raised his hand up no worries Cunningham you had a rough day and needed to take the edge off 

Yeah That's it says Richie in a shaky breath 

_it suddenly got quiet and awkward between the pair_

'knock knock' 

Oh God screamed both Richie and Fonzie 

_they turned around noticing that Ralph and potsie were by the window_

_fonzie opened for them_

hey where you two been we've been waiting for you guys hey Richie what happened to you're lip? Asks potsie

Uh it's nothing I fell look I'm gonna have Fonzie drive me home okay I'll talk to you guys tomorrow says Richie 

Come on it's still early we met two other girls that might be interested in you two says Ralph, 

So that's why Cunningham had to take his bike cause you guys had chicks taking up the room says Fonzie in a stern tone

_both Ralph and Potsie had a look in confusion_

_Fonzie than started up the engine and drove out of the parking lot_

it's not they're faulting Fonzie I told them I was riding my bike says Richie

You could have been- you could have been raped Cunningham says Fonzie with a bad taste in his mouth 

But I wasn't so i'd like to just forget this whole thing this whole night was a mistake says Richie annoyed 

_the two didn't share a word the rest of the drive_

_By the time they got to the Cunningham house Richie practically jumped out_

look Fonz I know you're my best friend but I don't always need a hero says Richie looking back at Fonzie

_fonzie didn't say a word before driving away_

_Richie watched as he drove away_

_As soon as Richie got inside he ran straight to his room throwing his head against the door he didn't wanna leave things with Fonzie like that he didn't even get a chance to ask about the bad eye again_

'knock' knock'

Richie are you in there dear? 

_the last person Richie wanted to talk to was his mom_

yeah mom come in says Richie sitting at the foot of his bed

_as his Marion came in she sat next to Richie grabbing his hand_

dear I know this is coming up from nowhere and I know it's late but I was thinking maybe we should talk about some things says Marion nervously 

What is it mom did something happen? Asks Richie in a worried tone

Oh no nothing has happened it's just this fell out of your bag this morning 

_Marion handed Richie the paper she had pulled out of her dress pocket_

_After seeing that it was a subscription from the magazine he was hiding from her Richie grew redder than a cherry_

Richie, I know your not a baby anymore and that you're getting curious about the male body I mean other than your own you've never seen another p-penis  before I'm assuming says Marion now looking at her embarrassed son

I've been doing some reading on these things to prepare myself have you ever given or received oral sex from another man? Asks Marion 

Mom could we not talk about my sex life? Says Richie now standing up

Do you have a sex life? asks Marion

No I don't mom you don't need to worry I'm not that way says Richie 

Well even if you were I would still love you says Maron getting up to kiss her son on the cheek

I have to go get Joanie ready for bed if you need anything just ask 

I will mom and thanks I like when we talk just next time give me a moments notice when the subject is sex says Richie 

Will do dear goodnight says Marion shutting the door behind her

_after showering and dressing in his night outfit Richie scooted into bed hoping tomorrow will be better and everything's back to normal_


End file.
